


A New Chance

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Name-Calling, Realization, Serious Injuries, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: After helping Branch with his traps he invites him back to his pod for a drink and for snacks.  He learns more about Branch and realizes how the troll thinks of himself. Later he is attacked and injured. Branch helps him out as he recovers and they learn more about each other and slowly fall in love.





	1. Traps and Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

What are you doing?” Guy Diamond asked the grey troll.

“I'm setting up some traps.”

“Why?” Branch was surprised that he sounded genuinely curious.

“I saw that the barb cats are coming close to the village.”

“Barb cats? I never heard of them.”

“Cats with barbs on them. They have the ability to blend into nature and area carnivorous so they most likely like trolls. There is a book in my bag if you want to see them.”

“Oh thank you.” He found the book, opens to the correct page and read. “Wow. Um would you like some help?”

This time Branch showed how surprised he was. “S-sure.”

“Great. Show me what to do then!” Guy auto-tuned with a huge grin.

“Okay.”

The two worked together to set up the traps at the edge of the village. When the two were finished they were tired. Guy invited Branch over for some tea and refreshments and food. He was surprised yet pleased when Branch accepted his offer. They entered the pod.

“Tea or coffee?”

“Coffee please.”

“Coming right up!”

“Thank you.” He looked around the pod.

The room was done in greys, blues, whites, and sparkles. To Branch this was definitely Guy’s place. It suited him very well.

“You're welcome.”

Branch sat down at the table as Guy prepared the coffee and tea. He also placed down some snacks. Branch smiled a little as he thanked him.

“No problem.”

He brings the coffee over and hands it to Branch. He then sits down with his tea. He takes a sip before grabbing a cookie.

“Do you always set those traps?”

“Yes.”

“What have you trapped?”

“Many things. Um spiders, the kind that eat trolls, barb cats, swamp dogs, cave rats, many more.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“Then I thank you for protecting us.”

Branch blushed. “You're welcome.”

“I never knew how much you did for us. I'm sorry.”

Branch shrugged. “It's fine.”

“No it isn't. We are suppose to treat others with kindness and respect yet we never did that with you. I was wrong to just follow along with what other did. I'm sorry.” He looked very ashamed with himself.”

“I'm a freak. I get it.”

“You are not a freak.” Guy hissed out.

“Yes I am.”

“No your not!”

“I'm a grey troll who hates hugs, sparkles, singing, dancing, fun and always try to stop others from partying to much. I'm a freak. I know that.”

“You are not a freak!” He repeated.

“Whatever.”

“Branch!”

“Whatever.”

Guy glared at the troll but knew how stubborn the other troll was. He let it go for the moment. Continuing would only lead Guy to getting a headache.

“Would you like more coffee?”

“Yes please.”

“Okay. Coming right up.”

(Time skip. Branch has left.)

Guy had watched Branch leave his pod. Guy Diamond was upset. He couldn't believe how much every troll except for Poppy had screwed up. Branch truly believed he was a freak. Guy decided it was time to correct that. He refused to let it continue.

Knock knock

He opened the door to see a pink troll. “Hey Poppy.”

“Did I just see Branch leave?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“We were setting up traps.”

“For the barb cat?”

“Yes.” He figured Branch told her.

“Oh.”

“When we finished I figured food and drinks were in order.”

“Good.” She was glad that someone besides herself hung out with Branch.

“Yeah.”

“What's wrong?” He looked upset.

“Branch thinks of himself as a freak.”

“What?” She hoped she heard that wrong.

“He believes he is a freak.” He repeated.

“I see.” She said through clenched teeth.

“Yeah. What can we do?” He asked.

“We need help. Let's talk to the others.”

“We should start small.”

“A picnic with the snack pack and Creek.”

“Branch and Creek hate each other.” Guy pointed out.

“They're cousins.”

Guy looked at her in shock. “Those two are related?”

“Yeah. Their fathers were brothers. Creek took after his papa in looks while Branch looks like his father.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. Creek likes picking on Branch and Branch likes to retaliate.”

“Wow.”

Poppy giggled. “I'll inform the others of the picnic.”

“Okay. I'll make the food.”

(With Branch)

He made his way back to his home. Once there he let himself think about the conversation he and Guy had. He still couldn't believe it. He was stunned.

‘Your not a freak!’ Went through his head over and over.

What had stunned him the most was that he meant it. The only ones to say that to him was Poppy and Creek. Creek was only mean to him because they enjoyed insulting each other too much to stop. Guy was never a bully to him but he always figured he, like almost everyone else, believed he was a freak. He never felt so happy to be wrong.

‘I'm overthinking this.’

He shook his head and began to get to work. He needed to catalogue inventory and traps. He would check on the traps once he was done.

(With Guy Diamond, Poppy, Creek, and the snack pack)

Guy and Poppy had arrived at the meadow with the food. The group helped to set it up and soon they were eating. DJ Suki was the first to speak.

“So what's up Poppy?”

“Before I answer that I want to know what you all think of Branch.”

“What do you mean?” The snack pack looked at her in confusion.

“Just tell us what you think of him.”

“Why?”

“Please?”

“Okay.”

“He is a pain in my butt and I love insulting him.” Creek said immediately causing others to look at him. “What? He is my cousin.”

“WHAT!?”

“Our fathers were brothers. I took after my papa.”

“Oh.”

“Even before we escaped we liked to throw insults. Dad says that we are like how him and uncle Trunk were.”

“You know now that I think about it Branch and your dad do look similar.”

“After the escape Branch lived with us for a couple years and then he was on his own.”

The others thought about it and realized how blind they were to that. DJ spoke up next.

“Branch is grumpy and a recluse but at least he cares for us to go out of his way to warn us and protect us.”

They looked at her in shock. Guy, Poppy, and Creek smiled at her. Smidge wrinkled her nose before letting out a sigh. They looked at the smaller troll.

“Smidge?”

“DJ's right.”

“What?”

“I'll admit that when we were younger I hated him. It seemed like he was always ruining the fun with his warnings.”

“And now?”

“He's like an annoying sibling who makes sure everyone is safe.”

“T- Ah!” Poppy steamed.

A barb cat lunged at the group. The trolls tried to run but the cat was built for speed. It grabbed Guy with its mouth. They stared at the scene in horror. Soon black hair wraps around Guy and pulled him free. Branch let go of Guy and began whipping his hair at the feline. The cat growled and backed away from the attending hair. Branch was joined by the others. They all whipped their hair at it causing the barb cat to turn and ran.

Branch quietly went to Guy. He picked him up and ran to the doctors. The others followed him. Creek was the only one not surprised with how fast Branch could run. Branch laid Guy down on the bed as he fills them in on the attack. They began working on Guy and Branch went to leave.

“Where are you going?” Poppy asked.

“To my bun-”

“WHAT!?” The others yelled except for Creek.

“I'm going back to my bunker to-”

“Why!?”

“I was just about to explain if you all would stop cutting me off.”

“Branch?”

“Yes doctor Redwood?”

“Do you have any echinacea?”

“Yes I do. I have to get more materials to fix the traps and check on some of the others so one of them will bring it back.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course. Creek could you come with me?”

“Yes I can.”

“Great. You are the only calm one here and you have been to my bunker before.”

“True.”

“Follow me then.”

“Alright.”

The two left. Creek followed his cousin to the bunker. It had been awhile since he had been there and it was now bigger. They stopped in front of a light brown door with the word herbs carved at the top. Inside was a beautiful sight.

“Wow.”

“Here it is.” He handed him the herbs.

“Thanks Branch.”

“You're welcome. Take this straight there.”

“I will.”

“Good.”


	2. He's Crazy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

(With Snack Pack)

“Here it is.” Creek handed the herb to the doctor.

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

Creek looked at the others. “Get me when he wakes.”

“W-what?” They looked at Creek in confusion.

“I want someone to get me when Guy wakes.”

“Why?”

“Are you leaving?”

“Where?”

“Why?”

The questions started to blend together. Creek was a little irritated.

“Calm down everyone. Calm down.” They all took a deep breath. “Now first question.”

“Why would we get you?” Smidge asked.

“I'm going to go help Branch.”

“What? Why?” Now she was angry at him for abandoning their friend.

“I told you that I'm going to go help my cousin fix the traps.”

“Sorry Creek.” Biggie apologized as he hugged Mr. Dinkles. “I guess we are still on edge with what happened.”

“I understand.”

“We should also apologize to Branch.”

“Yes we all should.” The others agreed with Biggie.

“I'll help if I can.” Biggie offered.

“Me too.” Smidge jumped up.

Poppy smiled. “We'll stay here and wait.”

“Great.”

“See you soon, I hope.”

Creek, Biggie, and Smidge left to go find Branch. The rest stayed in the waiting room. They all waited for the doctor to return and hopefully give them good news.”

(With Branch)

After Creek left Branch grabbed his tools and some materials. He was pissed. The traps him and Guy set should have prevented the cat from entering the meadow. When he had gone around earlier to check on them and he found them all dismantled.

He found the culprit to be another troll. She was a spiritualist like Creek. She was in the middle of destroying one so he went over and asked her what she was doing. Her answer pissed him off.

She told him that he was crazy which was why she dismantled them. Out of all the answers he expected it wasn't that. Oh it made him angry. The other trolls usually left the traps alone since it never hurt them. She was lucky other trolls were around to stop him because he was close to yelling at her. He preferred not to get beat up.

He left to go check on the meadow since that was the area of most risk. He stopped periodically to repair ones he had spotted. He had just gotten to the meadow when he saw the cat. It was trying to eat Guy. He was quick to jump in and save him while driving the cat back.

‘Stupid troll. It was luck that I was there or else Guy would be dead. If she had left well enough alone Guy wouldn't be hurt. I'll need to inform King Peppy.’

“Branch?”

He turned to see three trolls. One was his cousin and the other two were Biggie and Smidge. They were looking at him in concern. He sighed as he stood.

“What?”

“Are you okay?” Creek asked.

“Yes.”

“Can we help?” Biggie asked.

He stared at them in shock. “Um sure.” He expected Creek but not the other two.

The four got to work. Branch showed them what to do. King Peppy had heard about Guy and went to find Branch. He went over to him causing the grey troll to stop working and look at him.

“What happened?”

“I spotted a barb cat so I set up some traps. Earlier I went around to go check on them. I found them dismantled and Twilight was the one doing it. By the time I got to the meadow the cat was attacking Guy and the others.”

“I see.”

“Lies!” Twinkle yelled as she stormed into the field. “You're just crazy. Those traps prove it and your just saying this fictional creature attacked so that I can get into trouble and so that no one sees how much of a Looney you are!” She yelled. “ You're nothing but a freak.”

“Twinkle!” Many yelled.

“When Guy wakes up I'll be sure to inform him that he was nearly killed by a fictional creature.” Branch relied coldly.

“W-what?”

“Guy is currently in the hospital.” Brands told her. "Since the traps had been dismantled a barb cat was able to enter the meadow and it nearly ate Guy."

"I can't believe you would go as far as attacking Guy Diamond just so that we would believe you. It won't work." She glared at him.

Everyone, even those who disliked Branch, stared at her in shock. Branch scoffed before he returned to fixing the traps. Biggie and another troll had to physically restrain Smidge so that she couldn't hit Twinkle. Said troll also looked shocked that Smidge was trying to hit her. She didn't understand it at all.

"Why are you defending this freak?" She asked.

"He's not a freak!" Creek hissed.

"Let me hit her!" Smidge yelled as she tried to break free.

Biggie's grip tightened. "No."

"Everyone calm down. Twinkle not only are you being rude but you are also wrong. I was informed by hospital staff of Guy's attack. He wasn't lying."

"W-what?" She looked at the king surprised. "That can't be true."

Creek glared at her. "My cousin wasn't lying. Poppy, the snack pack, and myself had been picnicking in the meadow. We were attacked and Guy almost was eaten by the barb cat. It was only because of Branch saving him that Guy is still alive." He told her through clenched teeth.

"C-cousin?" She looked horrified.

"That is what you are focusing on?"

"How are you and that freak cousins?"

"One he is not a freak and two our fathers were brothers."

"O-oh."

"Stop calling him names. The only one allowed to mess with him is me!"

"Really Creek?" Branch raised an eyebrow.

"Yes really."

"See this is why I always push you into rivers, creeks, ponds, lakes, steams." He muttered.

"You guys can't be related!" Twinkle said.

"Enough!" King Peppy yelled. "Biggie and Smidge I need you both to give a statement to one of the guards."

"Yes sir."

"Of course king Peppy."

"Do you know how he is?"

"No. The doctor was with him when we left. Poppy promised to get us when he wakes or they have news on his condition. Fuzzbert went to go get his parents."

"Good, good. I shall go there next."

“Of course sire.”

“Twinkle?”

“Y-yes king Peppy?”

“Go with Sparkle.”

“Why?”

King Peppy had to control his temper at her audacity to question him. “To give a statement.”

“Yes sire.”

She went with the purple sparkle troll. King Peppy soon left. The others went back to helping Branch. Biggie and Smidge were cautious around Creek. The look on his face was unsettling. They had never seen the spiritualist angry.

“Calm down idiot.” Branch said as he walked passed him.

“How doesn't this bother you?” It irritated Creek every time someone called his cousin a freak.

“I'm used to it.” They all heard the unspoken ‘And I am a freak.’

“You're not a freak!” He hissed.

“Hmm.”

“...”

“What is happening?” Smidge whispered to Biggie.

“......”

“I don't know.”

“Branch?”

“What?”

“I'm telling dad your being stupid.”

“Not afraid of uncle Twig.”

“I'm seeing their relationship in a whole new light.” Biggie said.

“You're just saying that because he isn't here.”

“Me too.”

“Not true.”

“So is.”

“BOYS!”

They all looked over to see a troll with dark blue skin and hair a few shades lighter. His arms were crossed over his chest and he didn't look amused. It was Twig, Creek’s dad and Branch’s uncle.

“Dad.” Creek gulped.

“Uncle Twig.” Branch greeted not the least bit scared.

“Why must you two always fight?” He asked exasperated.

“It's fun.” Branch replied bluntly.

“Smartass. Why are you fighting now?”

“Branch is being stupid.”

“How?”

“He's calling himself a freak again.”

“Branch!”

“What?”

“Are you?”

Branch shrugged. “I didn't say it.”

“But you thought it.”

“So?”

“So? So? So your not a freak!”

“...”

“See?” Creek grumbled.

“I do. Family dinner. Tonight. You better be there Branch.”

“Whatever.”

“Ugh.” Twig looked at his son. “I'll see you later. Love you kiddo.”

“Love you too dad.”

“See you Branch.”

“Okay.”

“Love you.”

“Yeah.”

Twig sighed and left. Branch grabbed the tools and left over materials before he too left. Creek growled before he looked at them.

“See what I deal with?”

“We really messed up.” Biggie said.

“Yes we did.” Smidge sighed.

“Yes you did.”

“Creek?”

“Yes?”

“How badly did we mess up?”

“The snack pack didn't mess up too badly.” Creek told them”

“R-really?” Biggie looked hopeful.

“You teased him, yes, but not as badly as others. Guy and Poppy were the only ones not to tease him but all of you ignored how the others were treating him. Well maybe not ignored. It is more like you are oblivious. His treatment had gotten. Worse the more I defended him and then when Poppy constantly tried to include him.”

“How could we not notice?” Smidge asked in confusion.

“I don't know.”

“We have to do better!” Biggie said.

“I agree.”

“First let's check in Guy.”

“You're right.”

The trolls left to go check in Guy. On the way Smidge brought up a suggestion. It was to show the village how much Branch actually does for them. They agreed and decided to tell Poppy and the others.

(With Twig)

Twig went back to his pod. River had been in the kitchen cleaning when his husband entered. He was a mixture of anger, sadness, and guilt. He put down the rag, washed his hands, before walking over to Twig.

“What's wrong sweetie?”

“This village.”

“What?”

Twig sighed before he began explaining. River was pissed at what he heard. He hugged his husband tightly. Sometimes the village proved to be as bad as the bergins.

“How can they be so cruel?” Twig asked.

"I don't know." River answerer. "I really don't know."

"Well I have our son and Branch coming over for dinner."

"Good." He smiled. "We they fighting again?"

Twig snorted. "Of course they were. They never stop fighting."

"No, no they don't." He said in amusement.

"Now I know how mom and dad felt every time Trunk and I fought."

"That is how it usually goes."

Twig pouted. "I know."

"Well I need to get back to cleaning."

"Okay."


End file.
